


My Home, As I Am Yours

by spaceybee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Barista Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bisexual Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Busking, Crying, Gift Fic, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Inspired by Music, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Lee Felix (Stray Kids), POV Third Person Limited, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Summer Olympics, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in this is the corniest cheesiest and fluffiest thing ive ever written LOL, as per usual, only for like a split second tho cos channie makes it all better :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee
Summary: in which homesick university student and cafe barista Felix hears swimmer and street busker Chris singing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and finds a home in him (and perhaps he finds a home in Felix as well)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	My Home, As I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterfox1125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfox1125/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Money can't buy happiness (except when it does)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910133) by [Sharleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleena/pseuds/Sharleena). 



> \- i have never been to australia nor participated in the olympics but i did my research as best as i could for this to be as accurate as possible. i'm sry if there are still some inaccuracies. please do understand
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading ♡

Lee Felix lived quite a peaceful life.

He worked in Seoul, South Korea at a cozy, hole-in-the-wall cafe. The cafe was located near Felix's university where he was studying to become a professional lyricist. Felix grew up in Sydney, Australia, but decided to attend Seoul University. The city was treating him very well so far.

However, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss Australia.

It's not that Seoul wasn't nice—it did have its downfalls, but Felix had never had a _really_ bad experience while living in the city besides for the strange looks he got when speaking in Korean, but that was really about it—Felix simply had a terrible case of homesickness. His parents weren't exactly that supportive of him becoming a lyricist, _especially_ a lyricist in a completely different continent from them. However, he most definitely missed his sisters as well as his friends, and he of course missed not getting judged by the way he spoke.

There were no Australian kids at his school—not that he knew of at least. He did live with his two best friends who were really great English speakers and who were also basically his Korean teachers though—Han Jisung, who studied at a bilingual school in Malaysia when he was young, and Kim Seungmin, who lived in Los Angeles for three months. It wasn't really the same for Felix, however, as whenever he would say a slang or when he would be trying to reference something about his hometown, his best friends never truly understood what he meant. He knew it wasn't their fault, but Felix just couldn't help but be upset about it as he always felt like he conveyed his feelings a lot better when speaking in English rather than Korean.

Felix just wished to hear someone besides himself speak in that stupid same Australian accent that he knew and loved.

It wasn't until one autumn day he spent working in the cafe where his wish was granted in a way he didn't expect.

* * *

The cafe was full of college students and Felix was absolutely _beat_ going from table to table, helping person after person.

He probably looked like it too as his best friend, who was also his boss as well as a fellow college student studying to become a veterinarian, Lee Minho patted him on the back with a nonchalant, "Hang in there, Lix."

Felix sent him a weak smile back before grabbing cleaning supplies to clear off a table with forgotten trash on it.

The table was right by the door and as he got closer and closer, he began to hear the familiar strumming of a guitar. Felix looked up at the cafe's speakers, knowing that it definitely wasn't the song coming out of it as Minho always played lo-fi beats and was not really one to enjoy acoustics.

He finally got to the table placing all the cleaning supplies he was holding and put his full focus into trying to decipher where the familiar acoustic sound was coming from.

Felix finally got his answer when he was able to see a boy—probably not much older than Felix himself—through the cafe's window, strumming a guitar.

The boy was stunning, _gorgeous_ even; with curly hair and tanned skin. Very much Felix's type.

Seeing him there was a bit surprising as Felix had never seen the boy before due to the fact that buskers rarely ever decided to perform in front of their cafe, but he didn't really have to worry as Minho has said before that he honestly didn't care about buskers being in front of his cafe, and as long as they didn't cause any trouble, he wouldn't force them to leave. Felix was still very curious about what the beautiful boy was playing however but decided to push it to the back of his mind and actually start cleaning.

He was not able to for long however as right when he finished cleaning up all the trash left on the table, the busker outside began to sing. Not only did he start to sing English, but Felix was also able to decipher the boy's Australian accent as he sang. And on top of that, Felix realized why the tune had been so familiar to him as the song was _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz, a very mainstream song often on the radio when he was about eight years old and still living in Australia.

Felix stood still, simply basking in the familiarity of the lyrics.

This didn't go unnoticed by his superior however as Minho walked up to him asking, "Uh...Lix? You okay?"

The said boy's mouth was dry. He couldn't say anything. His eyes were just glazed over, staring at the busker in awe.

Minho seemed to notice what Felix was so entranced by as he sighed, pushing Felix towards the door gently saying, "You can go, Lix. It's okay. I'll take care of the table, just don't stay out for too long, alright?"

Felix didn't even have time to reply with a small " _Thank you, hyung_ " before his feet were speed-walking towards the exit, his hands pushing open the glass door with full force.

Once he got outside, he turned to see the busker in the middle of singing the song's bridge.

As he got closer to the boy, Felix's could clearly hear the raw talent and emotions in the singer's voice.

It was all too perfect. A beautiful Australian busker singing Felix's childhood song right in front of the cafe he just so happened to be working at? Everything seemed to work out all too well.

Felix slowly approached the singer, careful not to disturb him. However, the busker seemed to notice his presence, sending Felix a small smile and a wink as he played his guitar. Felix felt like melting into the concrete on the spot.

Nobody stopped to listen to the busker, so Felix was the only one who stayed awkwardly stood in the middle of the sidewalk to hear the whole song. He was probably being a nuisance to passersby, but he honestly couldn't care less.

He was going to talk to the busker no matter what.

The busker finished his song as soon as he started it, and Felix cheered loudly.

The boy threw his head back and laughed, drinking from his water bottle that was nearby before giggling out a small, "Thank you," in Korean.

Felix couldn't even reply with a " _Y_ _ou're welcome_ " before he stated in English, "You're Australian."

The busker seemed a bit surprised before laughing again. Felix thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Yeah," he replied, his thick Aussie accent captivating Felix, "Yeah. I'm from Sydney. Are you?"

Felix wanted to cry. His accent was fading so the busker couldn't even tell if he was Australian or not.

"Oh," Felix swallowed, before continuing, "Oh yeah. I'm. I'm from Sydney as well."

The busker nodded.

"That's cool," he replied, a smile on his face before asking, "Do you wanna continue this conversation inside the cafe? The sidewalk is kinda crowded..."

"Like a date?" Felix asked without realizing. His face flushed when it dawned on him what he just said, quickly looking away and rushing out, "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. Oh my god. I-I mean-"

The busker giggled out, "Ah...you're so cute. I mean I don't even know your name, but sure. I would be glad to take you out on a date, stranger."

Felix let out an embarrassed sigh of relief, afraid that his sudden question would've scared him away.

"I'm Felix," he introduced himself, "Felix Lee."

"Nice to meet you, Felix Lee," the busker said, smiling from ear to ear, one of his dimples popping out. _Cute_ , Felix thought.

"I'm Chris Bang."

" _Chris_ ," Felix repeated, the familiar English name slipping off of his tongue easily.

"So, Felix-ssi," Chris started, adding the honorific in jokingly as he continued to speak in English, "Care to join me inside the cafe?"

"I would be happy to," Felix replied.

Chris opened the cafe's door for Felix who locked eyes with a curious Minho standing behind the counter. They approached him.

"Well, well, well," Minho said, a smirk on his face as he looked at the guitar at Chris' side then back to Felix, "Now who do we have here, Lixie?"

"Ah, hyung," Felix switched back to Korean, "This is Chris-ssi. We...uh..."

"Felix-ssi accidentally asked me out on a date," Chris informed, also speaking in Korean, "So here we are."

"How bold," Minho teased as Felix buried his face in his hands.

"You're lucky I run this place," Minho added, shaking his head, "I don't understand why I haven't fired you yet from leaving work to go flirt with some hottie."

"Thanks...?" Chris replied as Felix let out an embarrassed, " _Hyung!_ "

Minho laughed at Felix before turning to Chris, "So what would you like?"

"Oh...Uh..." Chris trailed his eyes over the menu quickly.

"I can recommend a coffee if you would like?" Felix suggested after Chris seemed to be having a difficult time deciding, "All our coffee is kinda hard to choose from as all of them are super good."

Minho blinked at him with a blank stare on his face.

"You're just saying that," Minho stated.

Felix simply shrugged.

"Perhaps."

"Mmm....I'm actually not that big of a fan of coffee," Chris admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "I'll take your Lucky Dragonfruit Iced Tea, though."

"Really?" Minho asked bluntly, "You're planning to date a coffee shop barista and you don't even drink coffee?"

Chris' face flushed as Felix let out shrilly, " _Minho-hyung!_ He isn't _obliged_ to like coffee in order to date me!"

Minho just laughed as he typed out their orders on the screen of the tablet that worked as a cash register.

"I got you your usual, Lix," Minho stated, "It'll be seven-thousand and seven hundred and forty-nine won."

"I'll get it," Chris said, pulling out his wallet and handing the money to Minho.

Felix looked at him curiously which Chris answered with, "Well I'm the one who asked you out on a _date_ , no? It's only right that I'm the one paying."

Felix blushed, punching Chris lightly on the arm. He looked away embarrassingly and asked, "You're still making fun of me for my slip-up earlier aren't you?"

"No, no, no," Chris reassured, "I already told you, Felix-ssi, if you want this to be a date I would be glad to make it one."

" _God_ ," Minho interrupted them. The two turned towards him and saw him sporting a very disgusted look on his face. "You guys are so _gross_ and you barely even _met_. _How-_ "

Chris burst into a fit of giggles again as Felix pulled Chris by the hand to one of the nearby tables.

"I'm sorry about him," Felix told Chris in English as they sat down.

"No, it's really alright. He seems cool," Chris replied in English as well, "Whereabouts did you live in Sydney?"

Felix lit up at that. Finally, _finally_ after being away from home for so long he could talk about his hometown with someone who understands.

"Seven Hills," Felix answered, "I lived where there's a lot of mountains."

Chris nodded along.

"Ah that's cool," he complimented.

"What about you?" Felix asked, leaning in closer to the table, excited to hear more about the boy.

"Mmm..." Chris thought to himself before answering, "For me, I used to move around a lot when I was young. The first place I lived was Strathfield for a while. And then I moved to Drummoyne. Do you know Five Dock? Where Five Dock is?"

Felix nodded, excitedly at the familiar name.

"Yes!" he said a bit loudly without realizing. He covered his mouth, embarrassed.

Chris laughed, and Felix _swore_ it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"I was around there. And then I moved to Enfield. You know where the swimming pool is in Enfield? I was there, and then I moved to Belmore."

"Belmore?" Felix asked surprisingly. He hadn't heard the name of that run down suburb in _ages_. "Wha..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris answered, rubbing the back of his head with an expression on his face that Felix couldn't trace, "I lived in Belmore. After living in Belmore I moved to Greenacre where I currently live."

"Oh?" Felix tilted his head as he questioned, "Where you currently live?"

"Mhm! It's my last year of uni in Sydney. I swim for our team and came here for training."

Felix was very confused at that.

"But...you were busking..." he trailed off.

"Ah," Chris seemed to understand the freckled boy before continuing, "I really like singing, but it's just a hobby. We're going back home tonight and the team had some free time to explore the city and since I brought my guitar with me this trip I thought I should go sing just for fun. My teammates split up into groups to make sure no-one gets lost, but since I grew up speaking Korean at home with my family—making me fluent just with bad pronunciation—they said I could go out for a bit by myself."

Felix giggled and said, "Oh, I see. I go to University of Seoul but I'm honestly still in the process of learning Korean."

"Oh? What are you studying?" Chris asked.

"I came here to study to become a lyricist! I'm in my first year," he answered excitedly, "When I'm done with university, I'm hoping to either be hired to be a songwriter by an entertainment company or perhaps writing songs used in musicals. I really want to be hired by a big company like JYPE or something..."

"That's really cool!" Chris complimented with the same amount of enthusiasm—if not more—which brought a blush to Felix's face, "I've always thought composing and writing music was really cool and I kinda considered doing it for a time but thought against it...maybe in another universe I could." He let out a small laugh at the end of his sentence. "I'm sure you're going to make a great songwriter."

Felix looked away, embarrassed at the attention before quietly replying with a small " _Thanks_ " which Chris smiled at.

Minho called Felix's name at that, handing him their drinks with a wink before disappearing behind the tall coffee-making machines at the counter.

"So..." Chan started, sipping lightly on his tea, "Did you stay in the mountains for the entire time living in Sydney?"

Felix nodded, smiling in remembrance of his childhood home.

"You lived there for a while..." Chris noted continuing to ask where the place the younger boy mostly hung out in Australia.

"Uh..." Felix thought to himself before answering, "Cronulla Beach. I always used to go with friends. Like for a trip or something."

Chris nodded at his answer, but Felix couldn't help but feel like he should be talking about more places. He just couldn't remember the names of the places he used to like and that scared him.

Chris didn't seem to mind as he answered his own question saying, "I used to go to small beaches, but the waves were always _super_ big." Chris raised his arm above his head to emphasize how tall the waves were and Felix giggled lightly at his cuteness. "Like Tamarama? Tamarama beach..."

Felix nodded at the familiar name.

"Ah, Tamarama..." he said.

"Mhm!" Chris replied, "Oh Manly! I also went to Manly Beach."

Felix widened his eyes, internally scolding himself for forgetting one of the most iconic beaches from when he was young.

Funny enough, Manly Beach was where Felix got his bisexual awakening when he was twelve and saw a beautiful, hot, shirtless guy walking past him with his stunning girlfriend and getting the urge to want to kiss both of them.

"Manly Beach is really good," Felix said instead, opting on not talking about his semi-embarrassing bisexual awakening, "To name a few places that are not beaches, I used to go to a place like twelve minutes away from my home called Blacktown. It's got a typical shopping mall. There's an arcade, too."

Chris nodded saying, "I used to go to Bondi Junction to shop."

Felix made a noise of understanding before the two stayed in comfortable silence, sipping on their respective drinks.

Chris broke the silence asking, "Do you miss Australia?"

Felix didn't even have to hesitate when answering, "Of course. I especially miss talking in English and hearing another person speaking in an Australian accent. I really do miss it all." Chris frowned at that, probably sad for Felix, but the younger was quick to assure him, "But I'm really okay now. You being here and talking with me helps. Actually hearing you sing _I'm Yours_ increased my serotonin a tenfold. That song always reminds me of my home."

Felix watched Chris' ears go red at his praise and the younger found it absolutely adorable.

"It reminds me of my home, too," Chris admitted.

"Actually," Felix started, suddenly overcome with a newfound confidence, "Just you yourself reminds me of my home honestly."

Chris stared at Felix with an unreadable expression on his face and Felix was afraid he said too much.

"Well..." he started.

" _You're my home too now then. My home, as I am yours._ "

* * *

Chris and Felix had to part ways no sooner after that, Chris receiving a text saying that the swim team had scheduled an earlier flight. Felix offered on going with Chris to wave him off at the airport, but the older boy didn't want to just leave Felix and make him go home by himself and refused the younger's offer.

"Is this the last time I'm going to see you?" Felix asked Chris in front of the cafe's doors, Minho cleaning up inside.

"No," Chris automatically replied, "No, of course not. I'll come back home to you no matter what and sing to you and take you on another date. You're my home remember?"

Felix blushed and shrugged. Chris pulled him into a warm hug, Felix felt Chris' heartbeat pounding in his chest. He smiled.

"I promise I'll be back," Chris told him, pulling away.

"You better," Felix replied, rubbing the unshed tears away from his eyes.

Chris giggled before leaning in to press a kiss on Felix's forehead. The older boy hummed contently against the younger's skin.

"My home," he started, stepping away.

"As I am yours," the younger boy finished.

The last thing Felix saw was Chris sending him a small, sad smile before he turned a corner, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Felix finished his first year of university slowly but surely, even getting an internship from JYPE and having to drop work at the cafe because of it. Minho and him still stayed best friends, Felix often visiting the cafe in between his internship and classes.

The boy had gone months without hearing nor seeing Chris, but he knew that wasn't the older boy's fault as they didn't even exchange numbers and even if they did, he was probably busy.

Felix had put Chris at the back of his mind, wanting to focus on his new job and his studies. However, Felix couldn't help but think of the older boy when it was announced that Seoul would be hosting the Summer Olympics again for the first time since 1988.

He had first heard of it when interning and being told that one of their idol group's would be performing at the Olympic Closing Ceremony.

After that, Felix just couldn't help but look up the representatives of Australia, and it was just his luck that the list was in alphabetical order as right at the top of the list read: _Bang, Chris_ _topher Chan_.

Everyday after that he had been hoping to bump into Chris one way or another, but to no avail, Seoul was just too big, and Felix—being just one single person (with his friends also keeping an eye out for the swimmer from time to time)—was far too small.

Felix watched Chris swim his heart out for the swimming competitions on television, participating in most of the butterfly and freestyle stroke solo events. It was then when the younger boy was struck with the realization that Chris probably didn't even remember him, too caught up in being an Olympic swimmer. Felix didn't even want to think of the possibility of it being true and instead moped around Minho's cafe on the day of the last event Chris was swimming in during that Olympics.

"You're so whipped," Minho said, as he cleaned a table. Felix was draped across the table him and Chris sat together all those months ago. The cafe was empty except for just them. "C'mon you can at least help me clean as we watch his last meet."

Felix sighed, picking up a mop as Minho turned on the cafe's TV.

The two watched as Chris came in first place, earning his first ever first-place medal at his first ever Olympics on the Australian Olympic Team.

Felix stared as the screen zoomed into Chris ripping off his goggles and swim cap to read what the screen said. The younger boy could tell the exact moment Chris realized he came in first as he broke into the widest of smiles, his dimples showing. Felix felt his heart skip a beat. He kind of wished he couldn't.

The last frame that was shown was Chris being congratulated by the swimmers on the lanes next to him before the screen zoomed out into a commercial break.

"Well..." Minho started, breaking the silence, "Good for him."

Felix didn't reply and continued to mop.

It wasn't that he didn't like seeing Chris happy, the complete _opposite_ in fact. He was just still disappointed about the fact Chris never once reached out to the boy since he came to Korea to compete.

 _He's just busy_ , Felix tried to convince himself as he mopped, _He didn't forget me. He didn't forget me_.

Minho let out a sigh as they continued to work, the TV playing in the background.

Felix didn't look back at the TV until he heard a Korean interviewer's voice speaking loud and clear into the mic, " _Bang_ _Christoper_ _Chan-ssi_ , _how are you today? How do you feel after taking home your first gold at your first ever Olympics? Talk to me_."

Felix looked up from where he was mopping to see—a still shirtless—Chris standing next to the interviewer, still breathing a little heavily from the previous race. A blush became prominent among the boy's freckles and he could see Minho roll his eyes at him.

" _Ah_ ," Chris answered in Korean, " _It's really such an honor to represent Australia and take gold. I'm still in awe that I was able to do that, honestly. This means everything to me and I'm so thankful that my training and hard work paid off. I was so nervous, but I'm so glad that I was able to place first in my last meet._ "

Felix and Minho's ears perked up at that, and the interviewer seemed to catch on as well as she asked, " ** _Your_** _l_ _ast meet? Do you mean the last meet of this specific Olympic Games or do you mean something else...? Please elaborate, Chris-ssi._ "

" _Well..._ " Chris stared straight at the camera as he spoke his next words, " _I meant my last meet swimming for Australia; I hope it won't be my last meet ever._ _I'm actually leaving the Australian Olympic Team and pursuing the rest of my career here, in South Korea. I am hoping to make it on the Olympic Team here as well_ _._ "

The interviewer gasped dramatically into the mic for extra added effect, " _Oh really? Now this is new! Please do tell me, Chris-ssi, why did you decide to leave Australia, your hometown, and come swim here?_ "

Chris looked down at her as he thought before raising his head, smiling straight at the camera.

" _Because_ ," he said in English, " _Because I have a home right here in Seoul that's waiting for me. And I promised him something as well, so I can't let him down._ "

Felix's mop hit the ground as Minho whispered, "Oh my god did he really just say that on live television?"

The interviewer seemed to want to ask more questions, but was prompted by someone off camera to end the interview, turning to Chris with a quick " _Thank you for your time_ " before reciting her outroduction.

Chris didn't stop smiling at the camera, making Felix's heart pound faster and faster in his chest.

* * *

"You're staying here until closing time."

"What?" Felix turned around quickly at Minho's words, about to exit through the glass doors to go look for Chris one last time.

"The only place Chris knows where to find you is here, no?" Minho asked, raising an eyebrow, "If he comes here looking for you while you're not here, then what?"

Felix nodded at Minho's fair point before stepping away from the door and going back to sit on the chair, scrolling through his phone, waiting.

Minho continued closing up shop as Felix waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was almost midnight with no sight of Chris.

Minho, done with cleaning up the cafe, sat across from a sad Felix.

"Maybe he just got caught up in traffic? Or he made a wrong turn? Or he stayed at the Aquatic Center a bit longer? Or-"

Felix cut him off, shaking his head, "Minho-hyung. Chris' event was the last one of today. It's been more than two hours, I'm sure if he was on his way, he would be here by now. Maybe...Maybe it wasn't me he was talking about in his message."

"Just put some faith in Chris," Minho replied, trying to be optimistic without being toxically positive.

Felix rested his head on his arms, sighing out, "Hyung, I want to. I want to trust him. But now I'm realizing how much I barely know him. We just met and I started claiming I was in love with him. Maybe I was just being naive to think he saw me the same."

Minho didn't have a come back for that, and Felix didn't blame him.

Instead, the older boy put a hand on the younger's arm saying, " _I'm sorry, Lix-ah._ "

Felix felt tears well up in his eyes and quickly pushed himself up from the table to get fresh air outside. Minho didn't stop him.

The freckled boy opened the glass doors, harsh tears falling from his face.

" _Felix?_ " he heard a familiar Australian voice call for him from a distance as well as quick, heavy footsteps approach him, "Felix, is that you?"

The said boy turned to his left to see Chris standing on the sidewalk, a breathless look on his face and his hair still slightly damp from either his competition or from running all the way there.

Felix couldn't help but fling himself at the boy.

"What took you so long?" he cried against Chris' clothed chest, happy tears wetting the older boy's shirt, "I-I was-was waiting for so long, Chris. I was-I was scared you wouldn't come back to me."

Felix felt the older boy stroke his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead as he did when they had to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Felix," Chris told him, his voice wet with emotion, "I'm so, so sorry I took so long, Felix."

Chris let Felix cry before he pulled away to examine the younger boy's face.

Felix was wiping his tears and sniffling, but already much calmer from his outburst.

"Don't you _ever_ think I won't come back to you again, okay?" Chris said, cupping Felix's cheek and caressing his freckles with his thumb, "You're my home, as much as I am yours—if not more."

"My home," Felix repeated, leaning into Chris' touch, "As I am yours."

Felix saw Chris glance down at his lips before licking his own.

Chris opened his mouth so say something, but Felix didn't let him as he gripped Chris' shirt tightly, leaning in to lock their lips together.

They seemed to mold against each other seamlessly as if they had kissed a million times before.

The two pulled back, both out of breath, but Chris recovering quickly (I mean he's an Olympic swimmer after all) to pout childishly, "I was gonna kiss you first."

Felix rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"You placed first in your race, didn't you?" Felix asked teasingly, sticking his tongue out, "At least let me have this."

Chris wrapped his arms around Felix's slim waist as the younger boy buried his head into the older's broad shoulder.

"My home," Felix turned his head to whispered against Chris' bare neck.

Chris stroked the younger boy's waist before whispering back, "As I am yours."

That's when Felix knew it was safe to say that he would never _ever_ feel homesick as long as Chris was with him.

After all, _why would he long for his home if it was already right beside him?_

**Author's Note:**

> \- lixs bi awakening was heavily inspired by british youtuber [amazingphils gay awakening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqXFKSWniVU&t=)  
> \- alot of stuff they said in this fic was heavily inspired by [their two kids room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJyjd0rFoNY)  
> \- this is pretty obvious but channie busking to i'm yours was heavily inspired by him actually singing it many times aHa
> 
> thank u so much for reading !
> 
> also off topic but i cried while writing this its not even that sad i'm just emotional LMAOFKSDAHFA
> 
> this was actually my first ever requested fic so yay!!!!! i hope i did ur chanlix request justice <3
> 
> speaking of,, i'm still taking requests so if u have anything u want me to write pls dont hesitate to tell me in the comments and i'll try my best to make it happen to the best of my ability ( ᵕᴗᵕ )


End file.
